Balance de poder
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción. Spiritshipping. Drabbles. Viajaría hasta el fin del mundo para decirte que te pertenezco...
1. Evidencia

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic NO me pertenece, sólo lo estoy traduciendo. El original es de Higuchimon.

* * *

**Balance de Poder**  
**Uno: Evidencia.**

En realidad no era visible si no sabías dónde buscar, Johan sanaba bastante bien y además, había sido en el estómago, casi nadie lo había visto sin ropa como para darse cuenta. Pero mientras él y Juudai yacían acurrucados uno al lado del otro, el moreno pasó un dedo por suavidad por el lugar y miró a su amante.

"¿De qué es esto?" preguntó con curiosidad. Johan se estremeció por el toque y sonrió ante la pregunta, extendió la mano para tomar su dedo y tiró de él para morderlo un poco, en tono juguetón.

"Fue mi apéndice".

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Como ya había dicho antes, tengo muchas más traducciones por allí de Spiritshippings, ésta es otra de la cual me enamoré x'D bueh aunque siempre me gustan casi todos los fanfics x'D. Higuchimon tiene un toque mágico para estas cosas, escribe cosas simples pero las hace tan... omg, en serio debía compartir esto con todos. Al principio no le entendí, pero con más calma y después de traducirlo, me di cuenta que Johan tenía una cicatriz y que Juudai la vio, digo, por si se confundieron x'D.

Ya saben, tres capítulos cada tres días, son cincuenta :3.

Gracias por leer, espero que les gusten.

Ja ne!


	2. Aprovechando el momento

**Balance de Poder**  
**Dos: Aprovechando el momento.**

Juudai estaba muy ocupado ordenando sus cartas, su lengua yacía fuera de la comisura de su boca mientras se centraba en su trabajo. Johan no pudo esperar más y avanzó un poco más cerca de él. "Hey, Juudai, me preguntaba algo". Cuando Johan habló, Juudai automáticamente se volteó para verlo con curiosidad. Sin perder el aliento, Johan se inclinó hacia adelante rozando con sus labios los de Juudai. "¿Te gusta esto?".

La única parte que lamentó fue no darle la oportunidad a Juudai de dejar el deck en algún lugar seguro. Recoger todas las cartas, unas cuantas horas después, tomó demasiado, demasiado tiempo...


	3. La idea correcta

**Balance de Poder**  
**Tres: La idea correcta.**

Juudai no se movía, se sentía demasiado bien como para hacerlo. Johan estaba en sus brazos, donde pertenecía. Se apretó un poco más a él y se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar caer un beso en el musculoso hombro frente a él. Estar tan cerca de Johan lo hacia consciente de que inhalaba una especie de colonia y la clasificó en su mente simplemente como _Johan_.

"Se llama _Hold_" murmuró Johan, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Juudai. "Es una de esas colonias que Fubuki anuncia".

Juudai decidió en ese momento que la colonia debía de ser vendida.


	4. Ella sabe

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuatro: Ella sabe**

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Juudai no estaba seguro de por qué Rei se reía de la forma en que lo hacía. Además, tampoco sabía por qué los había estado observando a Johan y a él mientras hablaban, acostados sobre el piso de su habitación.

"Nada, Juudai-sama", respondió Rei, tratando de cubrir su boca, para que su risa no despertara a nadie que pudiese estar durmiendo. Los había visto tan cerca, ella sabía lo que estaban pensando. Aún si ellos no lo sabían...

"Las chicas son realmente extrañas", dijo Johan y le sonrió a Rei por encima del hombro del Juudai.


	5. Poniendo todo junto

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cinco: Poniendo todo junto**

De alguna manera, Juudai siempre había sido protegido mientras crecía, pero una vez que salió al mundo, junto con Yubel, Pharaoh y Daitokuji-sensei, rápidamente recogió varios bits de información importante, que nunca antes había pensado de esa manera, todos juntos: como lo que el arcoiris podía significar.

Tan pronto como supo su significado, se apresuró directo a la casa de Johan para hacerle saber lo que había averiguado. Las palabras apenas habían pasado de sus labios, cuando el otro lo tiró en un cálido beso profundo y todas las pistas, de repente, tuvieron sentido.


	6. Los elegidos

**Balance de Poder**  
**Seis: Los elegidos**

"¡Bueno, ya has conocido a mi familia!" Johan sonrió, agitando una mano hacia las Bestias Gema, que yacían alrededor de Juudai y de él, en el ancho claro. "Así que, ¿cuándo puedo conocer a la tuya?"

"Ya lo has hecho" replicó Juudai, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto hacia donde estaban Yubel, Hane Kuriboh y Daitokuji-sensei, sentados y observando. Yubel jugó, muy orgullosa, con el cabello de Juudai y éste le lanzó una mirada atenta y cariñosa. "Esta es mi verdadera familia, Johan... incluyéndote a ti".

La sonrisa de Johan se transformó en una más compasiva. Los lazos de sangre eran una cosa, pero _los lazos del corazón... esos eran incluso mejores_.


	7. Segunda piedra

**Balance de Poder**  
**Siete: La segunda piedra**

Johan se sentó junto al lago cerca de su casa y arrojó una roca y después otra hacia sus aguas tranquilas, observando los patrones de ondas que hacían. Había hecho eso con Juudai en la Academia de Duelo unas cuantas veces. Se había acostumbrado tanto a hacerlo con él, que cuando una segunda piedra, una que él no había arrojado, saltó através de las aguas y luego se hundió bajo la superficie, se limitó a sonreír.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente Juudai estaba ahí a su lado y su pensamiento no era parte de su imaginación, sólo pudo tener una única reacción: darle un beso.


	8. Una mano amiga

**Balance de Poder**  
**Ocho: Una mano amiga**

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Juudai se apresuró a reunirse con Johan y se inclinó preocupado sobre el otro duelista. Johan hizo una mueca y se tocó el tobillo derecho con la punta de los dedos, luego se estremeció aún más.

"Creo que me torcí el tobillo". No era así como él quería llegar a los brazos de Juudai, pero Johan pensó que podría vivir con eso. "¿Crees que me podrías llevar a la enfermería?"

"No hay problema" declaró Juudai con firmeza y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Johan antes de comenzar su camino, con el otro cojeando. La posibilidad de estar postrado en una cama no era nada divertido, pero caminar con Juudai lo era.


	9. Frescura

**Balance de Poder**  
**Nueve: Frescura**

"¿Crees que está fría?" Johan se rió de Juudai, antes de meter un dedo en las aguas del lago. "Vengo de la Escuela del Norte, ¿recuerdas? Tiene que estar mucho más fría para que sea un problema para mí." Y para probar su punto, Johan se despojó de su uniforme completo y se zambulló en las aguas. Era un poco menos caliente, pero él había tenido que tratar con temperaturas mucho menores cuando había estado en su escuela.

Salió a la superficie y se giró, luego sonrió aún más cuando vio a Juudai a unos metros de él. "Tienes razón" dijo Juudai. "No está fría."


	10. Haciéndolo todo mejor

**Balance de poder**  
**Diez: Haciéndolo todo mejor**

Johan le había dicho que él no era japonés, pero Juudai no entendía por qué, debido a que ese tipo de cosas no se decían en una conversación normal. El duelista de cabello azul tiró de su mano con rapidez, fuera de la olla hirviendo y empezó a buscar un poco de agua fría, cuando Juudai lo tomó suavemente por la muñeca.

"Déjame", le dijo. Se concentró con dureza y tocando las quemaduras varias veces con la mano logró que se fueran, sanándolas. Johan parpadeó, mirando confundido. A continuación, flexionó un poco la mano antes de agradecerle a Juudai de la mejor manera que él sabía: con un beso.


	11. Del protegido

**Balance de Poder**  
**Once: Del protegido**

"Oh, genial". Juudai leyó el texto en la carta y sonrió ampliamente. Aunque, conforme más lo pensaba, la carta no acababa de encajar en su deck. No es que no pudiese adaptarse, sino que más bien sentía que debía ir a otro lugar. Alzó la vista para ver a Johan todavía absorto, mirando sus nuevas cartas y por un momento se quedó mirando la luz que iluminaba el rostro de su nuevo amigo. "¡Oye, Johan, mira esto! ¡Es tuya si la quieres!".

Johan cogió la carta y la hizo girar hacia él para leerla. "El único digno de ser protegido... ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Juudai!".

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Para quien no se acuerde (¡herejes, es un momento muy importante spiritshipping!) _The One Worth Protecting, traducida por mí como "El único digno de ser protegido" _es la carta usada por Johan en los capítulos del duelo con Fujiwara, me parece que la usa en el capítulo 175 o 176, una carta que transfiere el daño de un monstruo a ti mismo o algo así x'D, debería de ver más YGO GX para confirmar, con ella Johan salva a Juudai y se sacrifica por él, me pareció tierno este drabble porque Juudai se la da y luego Johan lo usa sólo para él~ *dies


	12. Sobre el borde

**Balance de Poder**  
**Doce: Sobre el borde**

Si la sangre de Johan se impregnaba en la suciedad de aquél campo era su culpa. Siempre su culpa, él siempre había sido el único que no había visto los problemas que otros sí, de tan envuelto que estaba en su propio egoísmo, en su propia vida... justo como Satou-sensei le había dicho. Él había hecho caso omiso a la basura a sus pues y ahora Johan había pagado por ello. Había una posibilidad de que Brron estuviese mintiendo, pero no importaba...

_Juudai no podía recordar cuándo su corazón se había sentido tan roto como en ese momento_. Si Brron quería un duelo, él tendría uno y lo lamentaría por cada momento del resto de su existencia.


	13. Él desea

**Balance de Poder**  
**Trece: Él desea**

Juudai hacía que comer camarones fuese algo pecaminoso. Johan no estaba seguro de por qué, _pero así era_. La lengua de Juudai lamía la piel frita del marisco, a continuación, se ponía la punta de éste entre los dientes para succionar un poco de la salsa con la cual lo había mojado. Después de eso, lo mordía un poco con los labios alrededor de él, mientras lo masticaba. Johan sólo podía mirar y tratar de mantener su mente en lo que suponía estaba haciendo, que no era derretirse sobre su asiento.

A veces, él realmente deseaba ser un camarón.


	14. Por mi cuenta

**Balance de Poder**  
**Catorce: Por mi cuenta**

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?" Johan se sentó en la cama y observó a Juudai. Sabía que no podía quedarse en la Academia mucho más tiempo, aunque estaría de vuelta pronto y necesitaba hablar con su amigo antes de irse.

"Es lo mejor" la sonrisa de Juudai era cálida y él parecía seguro de sí mismo. Johan sabía que él creía en su misión y eso era todo lo que él hubiera querido saber. "Es como dijiste, si tenemos la capacidad debemos de usarla."

_Ven conmigo_. Las palabras no acudieron a sus labios. Tal vez era el destino, o quizá no...


	15. A cualquier costo

**Balance de Poder**  
**Quince: A cualquier costo**

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Ese trozo retorcido de engaño había cegado a Juudai y ahora no podía reconocer quién era Johan en realidad. Éste estaba dispuesto a demostrar su valía a Juudai. Sólo él podía tener el deck de bestias gema. Y sólo él amaba a Juudai lo suficiente para luchar contra él cuando no podía ver la verdad por sí mismo. No había sido capaz de ayudarlo cuando se encontró en el mundo de las tinieblas, siendo Haou, pero ahora era su oportunidad de poner las cosas en su sitio.

No importaba lo duro de la lucha o lo mucho que tendría que presionar a Juudai, él iba a hacerlo. Él iba a ganar.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Basado en el capítulo 172. Cuando Juudai, por culpa de Truman y de una carta llena del poder de Darkness, hace que Juudai crea que Johan es Truman y lo ataca.


	16. Respirar vida

**Balance de Poder**  
**Dieciséis: Respirar vida**

Johan siempre sabía cuándo Juudai iba a ir a visitarlo. No tenía sentido, dado que el muchacho era la encarnación de la oscuridad de la creación, pero todo parecía brillar un poco más cuando Juudai estaba cerca. Era una especie de profundo, rico e intenso resplandor, algo que hacía que todo a su alrededor pareciese un poco más animado, un poco más real, un poco más vivo.

Todo parecía _un poco más como Juudai _cuando estaba con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá sí tenía sentido después de todo...


	17. La misma respuesta

**Balance de Poder**  
**Diecisiete: La misma respuesta**

"Así que, ¿si no derrotamos a la Luz de la destrucción esta vez, será el fin del mundo?" Johan se quedó allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su expresión era seria mientras miraba a Juudai. El otro asintió con la cabeza, con un leve asomo de sonrisa en los labios. Sabía la respuesta que iba a obtener, tanto como Johan sabía lo que iba a decir. Cada vez que el mundo estaba amenazado, llamaba a Juudai. Y cuando Juudai necesitaba ayuda con eso, él llamaba a Johan.

Johan sonrió: "Déjame ir por mi deck."


	18. El primer beso de amor

**Balance de Poder**  
**Dieciocho: El primer beso de amor**

"Johan, ¿has oído de esas maldiciones en los cuentos de hadas? ¿En donde el príncipe despierta a la princesa con su primer beso de amor?"

"¿Qué hay con ellos?"

"Si yo tuviese esa clase de maldición, ¿me despertarías con un primer beso de amor?"

"No."

"¿No lo harías?"

"Porque no es la primera vez en que te he besado, Juudai. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Tenías que recordarme. Mala memoria, ya sabes."

"Eres incorregible. Si quieres un beso, sólo me tienes que preguntar."

"Creí que había preguntado. ¿Por qué aún no tengo mi beso?"

"Toma. ¿Satisfecho?"

"_Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso_."


	19. Lo que él no esperaba

**Balance de Poder**  
**Diecinueve: Lo que él no esperaba**

Johan había esperado un tercer año muy divertido en la Academia de Duelo. Había esperado un montón de duelos difíciles con el viejo rey de la Academia del Norte, Manjoume Jun, y algunos con la joven y prometedora leyenda, Yuuki Juudai.

No había esperado sentirse como lo había hecho cuando conoció a Juudai o cuando la escuela entera fue llevada a otro mundo por el capricho de un espíritu de duelo del pasado de Juudai. La vida había sido mucho más complicada desde que lo conoció.

Más complicada, porque tenían que escapar de Yubel constantemente.

Más difícil, por estar perdido en otro mundo solamente con las Bestias Gema.

Pero _él no lo habría cambiado _por nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** La parte en cursiva se refiere a Juudai. El inglés está muy implícito, por eso tuve que aclarar (?).


	20. Siguiendo instrucciones

**Balance de Poder**  
**Veinte: Siguiendo instrucciones**

Johan no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué Juudai había decidido que quería un pastel. Nisiquiera era como si cocinar fuese algo que Juudai realizara frecuentemente, que Johan supiera. Parecía algo simple y fácil, algo de lo que no tendrían que sorprenderse. Y ese día, Juudai trataba de hacer un pastel, mientras Johan trataba de ayudarlo.

"¿Picar la corteza?" Juudai parpadeó, no entendía las instrucciones. "¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?"

Johan trató de no reírse demasiado. Juudai, sin embargo, no se rió. "¿Batir los huevos? ¿Batir la crema?" ¿Es esto una receta de Kaiser y Edo de _cosas por hacer_?"

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Nuevamente aclarando._ Cosas por hacer _en el sentido... malo de la palabra x'D. O pervertido, como quieran tomarlo. Supongo que a la autora original le gusta el Ryou x Edo x'D.


	21. Preguntando por clases

**Balance de Poder**  
**Veintiuno: Preguntando por clases**

Juudai miró a Johan con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de incredulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Por supuesto, cuando Johan hablaba en el idioma de su país natal, Suecia, Juudai no podía entender una palabra de lo que decía. Era una suerte que el japonés de Johan fuera tan bueno, porque Juudai no tenía ninguna facilidad para los idiomas extranjeros. Pero, para lo que Johan acacaba de decir, no necesitaba una traducción.

Aspiró y tragó saliva un par de veces, antes de conseguir decir lo que quería.

"¿Johan?"

"¿Sí?" El otro lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Podrías enseñarme a declararme así también?"

"Claro que sí."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Hmm, Suecia. Iba a ponerle Noruega, pero eso sería cambiar el fanfic y no me gustaría x'D. De hecho, no tengo que aclarar nada en este capítulo. Es más que nada para publicidad barata.

Ya están arriba los capítulos nuevos de Imperfection, Doce Piedras Gemas y Everything x'D.

Nos vemos el viernes :3.


	22. Guerra interior

**Balance de Poder.**  
**Veintidós: Guerra interior.**

Haou no podía dejar que Johan viviera. Nisiquiera se podía permitir querer que él viviera. Él quería eso, pero se rehusaba a rendirse ante sus deseos. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, para construir Super Fusion, para ponerle fin a las peleas, para tener a todos bajo su control.

Las ordenes fueron dadas y era imposible rehusarlas. Si alguien que respondía a la descripción de Johan era encontrado, tendría que ser asesinado inmediatamente, sin preguntas y sin demoras.

Johan tenía que estar muerto. Incluso si Haou debía matarlo.

Especialmente si él debía hacerlo.


	23. Algo que esperar

**Balance de Poder.**  
**Veintitrés: Algo que esperar**

Johan estaba acurrucado en una pequeña cueva, mirando las interminables y grisáceas gotas de lluvia que caían afuera. Hubiera sido mucho más interesante ver aquello con Juudai. No es que no disfrutara salir con su familia, pero si Juudai estuviese ahí, entonces eso significaría que no tenía que preocuparse más por Yubel.

Pero habría otros días en los cuales él podía sentarse en la calentita cueva y ver la lluvia caer con Juudai. Hasta ese entonces, sólo podía soñar con dicho momento, así sería más dulce la espera.


	24. Decisiones, decisiones

**Balance de Poder.**  
**Veinticuatro: Decisiones, decisiones.**

"Roja. Amarilla. Azul." Juudai deslizó sus ojos por los tres sabores de gelatina disponibles. A decir verdad, había otros además de esos tres, pero aquellos le habían llamado la atención.

"Fresa, limón y arándano," Johan leyó los sabores. Juudai no era de mucha ayuda en las tiendas japonesas, mucho menos ahí en Estocolmo. Pero juntos se las arreglaban. "¿Cuál quieres llevar?" ellos podían permitirse llevar alguna, dado que la gelatina no era tan cara.

Juudai sonrió un poco y tomó la azul, de arándano. "Me gusta el sabor de ésta" dijo. Johan le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó una roja, de fresa.

"Y a mí me gusta ésta."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Otro sutil x'D. Lo amé, porque el azul es el color de Johan, como es obvio y el de Juudai es el rojo, que eligieran la gelatina del color del otro es tan dulce YOY. Realmente diganme loca, pero me hace feliz (L!

No tengo mucho qué aclarar, sólo agradecerles por el apoyo.

Nos vemos el lunes, gente :3.

PD. Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Doce piedras gemas y Everything :3

Ja ne!


	25. Ritmo

**Balance de Poder**  
**Veinticinco: Ritmo**

Había una especie de procedimiento al besar. No eran exactamente 'reglas', más bien era algo como un ritmo que fluía. Todos los besos eran diferentes, pero los que más le gustaban a Juudai con Johan eran los que lo llevaban más allá.

En primer lugar, el prensado suave de sus labios contra los suyos. A veces terminaba allí, a veces se encendía algo más. Cuando eso pasaba, sus labios se abrían un poco y la lengua se veía envuelta. Podría partir de allí y por lo general, los besos se volvían cada vez más profundos y más largos.

Aunque en realidad no importaba, porque a Juudai _le encantaba _besar a Johan.


	26. Un toque de verde

**Balance de Poder**  
**Veintiseis: Un toque de verde**

Johan no quería estar celoso. Eso estaba mal, pero no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Él amaba a Juudai tanto como a Juudai le agradaba él... pero él no amaba a Johan. Él amaba a Yubel. Y él siempre amaría a Yubel. Ellos se amarían por millones de años. Juudai sólo conocía a Johan por unos pocos meses. Sí, había ido a salvarlo, pero él lo habría hecho por cualquiera de sus amigos. Johan no dudaba de eso.

Juudai y Yubel estarían para siempre juntos, a lo largo de ésta vida y las siguientes. Johan no lo estaría. Él no quería estar celoso... pero lo estaba.


	27. Tal vez un sueño

**Balance de Poder**  
**Veintisiete: Tal vez un sueño.**

Johan soñaba. Soñaba con estar junto a sus Bestias Gema y Juudai, muy lejos de Yubel y toda la locura de ese mundo oscuro. Soñaba que besaba a Juudai y veía la alegría en sus ojos cuando le correspondía el beso. Soñaba que sentía a Juudai en sus brazos y a sí mismo sentir los brazos de Juudai alrededor suyo.

Él no quería despertar. Despertar significaría vivir con el hecho de que Juudai sólo lo veía como un amigo. Despertar significaría ver cómo Yubel le diría a Juudai de su promesa juntos.

Pero cuando fue llamado... los ojos de Johan se abrieron.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Un set de drabbles tristes. Pobre Johan, en serio, cómo odio a Yubel por todo. Levanten la mano las personas que lo odian también y formemos un club (?) x'DDDD. OK, no. Bueno, en realidad no sé qué opinar, así que no sé por qué le estoy poniendo notas, pero bueno... este capítulo está basado en otro, como siempre, cuando Johan está durmiendo dentro de Rainbow Dragon. Y a que amaron el capítulo veinticinco, casi me derrito de la emoción cuando lo leí de la primera vez, qué suertudo es Juudai -w-.

Bueno, como siempre, los nuevos capítulos estarán el día viernes.

Por mientras, tenemos ya arriba los nuevos capítulos de Everything, Doce Piedras Gemas e Imperfection, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por los ánimos y reviews :3.

Nos vemos.

Ja ne!


	28. Lo que él puede hacer

**Balance de Poder**  
**Veintiocho: Lo que él puede hacer**

Juudai había salvado al mundo de las Siete Estrellas.

También lo había salvado de la Luz de Destrucción, en manos de Saioh Takuma.

Juudai salvó a Jerry Beans Man de Giese.

Pero él no pudo salvar a Johan del efecto de su propia carta mágica.

No pudo salvar a Rune, el extraño chico que lucía como Johan, de Zure.

No pudo salvar al Mundo Oscuro, no importando lo que hiciera.

No pudo salvar a Manjoume, Fubuki, Kenzan y Asuka de Brron.

Pero quizá podría salvar a Johan de Yubel. Quizá él podría salvar a la única persona a la cual amaba.

_Johan._


	29. Contrastes

**Balance de Poder**  
**Veintinueve: Contrastes**

Aquellos momentos en los cuales había visto a Johan por última vez todavía quemaban la mente de Juudai, incluso cuando peleaba contra alguien que encontraría su muerte en Super Fusion. Cuán _feliz_ había sido Johan al notar que podía ayudar a alguien con su duelo. Cuánto se había emocionado al tener a Rainbow Dragon al menos una vez en su deck.

Su corazón aún le dolía cuando recordaba ese hecho. Esa sería la última vez en que se verían, gracias a Brron y Yubel.

Al menos Johan había sido feliz. A diferencia de los que había derrotado en esos momentos.


	30. Ideal

**Balance de Poder**  
**Treinta: Ideal**

Besos suaves, manos recorriendo la piel caliente y desnuda, piel contra piel, susurros de palabras que se lleva el viento, cuyo significado viene del corazón...

Piel pálida, golpeada por la luna, envuelta en la oscuridad, besada por el sol.

Entrelazados, inseparables, vienen de la vida y la muerte, de la maldad o el dolor.

Fantasía hecha realidad. Las esperanzas se volvieron piel. Triunfo sobre la tragedia.

La luz del sol y la sombra; la luz y la oscuridad, entretejidos en una red indestructible.

Nunca juntas, nunca separadas, una en la otra, siempre se ayudan a sanar. Contradicciones y confusiones, sus historias de vida.

Nuevas promesas y antiguos votos que se mantienen.

Por la eternidad.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **No me pregunten mucho de éste último. Me parece que es un sueño. Y supongo que Juudai ha de ser el sol y Johan la sombra, o vaya uno a saber qué x'D, yo sólo lo traducí, queda bonito como poema, pero ni idea de dónde está el Spiritshipping, menos por el principio x'D.

Bueno, sólo dejando notas para la publicidad barata x'D. Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Doce piedras gemas y mi nuevo proyecto Spiritshipping "Our songs", por si gustan pasarse a leerlos y dejar comentario x3.

Gracias por su apoyo y por leer, nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	31. Conociendo a Haou

**Balance de Poder.**  
**Treinta y uno: Conociendo a Haou**

Yubel siempre solía advertir a Juudai si había algún peligro cerca cuando él estaba dormido. Ella no clasificaba como peligrosos a los gatitos negros, motivo por el cual él se había despertado con uno durmiendo encima de su pecho, su primera mañana en la casa de Johan.

"¿Johan?"

El duelista asomó la cabeza desde la sala de estar. "Oh, ahí estás, Haou. El desayuno está listo."

"Um... ¿gracias?" Johan no solía llamarlo así...

"No, le hablaba al gato. Haou, Rey Supremo de este apartamento. Es un gato callejero que adopté la semana pasada. Me recuerda un poco a ti."

Juudai decidió regresar a dormir.


	32. Sueño reparador

**Balance de Poder**  
**Treinta y dos: Sueño reparador**

Juudai se dio la vuelta y echó un brazo por encima de Johan, aunque ninguno de ellos se despertó debido a esto. Se acercó un poco más, murmurando algo que bien pudo ser el nombre de Johan o un simple ruido de pura satisfacción. Extendió la mano de su otro brazo, buscando a tientas un poco hasta encontrar la manta de color rojizo que ambos compartían, entonces tiró un poco de ella. Johan se movió un poco, quedando uno de sus brazos encima del cuerpo de Juudai y su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste.

Por un momento, los ojos de Juudai se abrieron y miraron con somnolencia a su amante. Entonces sonrió, cerró los ojos y se durmió de nuevo.


	33. Los ojos no mienten

**Balance de Poder**  
**Treinta y tres: Los ojos no mienten**

El príncipe Juudai quería creer lo que veía, realmente quería. Si él podía creer en lo que veían sus ojos, entonces tendría frente a él a un joven de su misma edad, apoyado en una gran roca blanca, tanto él como la roca brillando ligeramente a la luz de la luna llena.

Es hermoso. Juudai rara vez había pensado así de los demás. Dio un paso cuidadoso, entonces se detuvo. Si él se acercaba demasiado, la visión se desvanecería ¿o no? Tragó saliva. "¿Eres real?"

"Soy tan real como tú quieres que sea, Juudai." dijo el otro con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Johan."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Ahhh, *grito de fangirl*, ¿a que estuvo hermoso el capítulo 32? Creo que grité como loca y me privé imaginando tan hermosa escena ;-;, realmente no tengo mucho qué decir, espero que les hayan gustado tanto como a mí, porque son hermosos :3. ¿A qué se siente el aura de 'felicidad' en todos los capítulos que he estado subiendo? :3

Bueno, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Doce piedras gemas, Imperfection y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse a leerlos :3.

Gracias por su apoyo y por leer :3.

Ja ne!


	34. Nunca, siguiente

**Balance de Poder**  
**Treinta y cuatro: Nunca, siguiente**

"Quiero besarte, una última vez, antes de que te vayas." Juudai era directo en sus palabras ahora que quería algo. Quizá la presencia de Yubel lo había ayudado a entender la vida y el amor un poco más de lo que ya los conocía, porque nunca antes le había preguntado antes de fusionarse con ella.

Johan miró a Juudai con curiosidad. "¿Una _última_ vez?"

"No sabemos cuándo volveremos a vernos de nuevo," explicó Juudai. "Así que... ¿puedo?"

Johan le sonrió. "No es la última vez." Juudai empezó a abrir su boca, antes de que Johan lo detuviese con sus propios labios. "Pero quizá la próxima vez... _sí."_


	35. Antes del amanecer

**Balance de Poder**  
**Treinta y cinco: Antes del amanecer**

Los dedos de Juudai se deslizaron por los rasgos de Johan, admirando todos y cada uno de ellos. Piel pálida, cejas de color azul oscuro y pestañas que hacían juego. Estaba bastante seguro de que el color era natural.

_Lo es_, le respondió Yubel. Él decidió no preguntarle cómo lo sabía. Especialmente porque él sabía como ella lo sabía.

Su atención regresó al rostro de Johan y sus dedos acariciaron las suaves mejillas, rozando los labios cálidos. Se inclinó para besarlo suavemente. Esperaba que Johan no despertara. Sólo quería quedarse ahí y observarlo dormir todo el tiempo que fuese posible.


	36. Disculpa no escuchada

**Balance de Poder**  
**Treinta y seis: Disculpa no escuchada**

Johan no había vuelto. ¿Por qué no había regresado? ¡Se suponía que debía de haber vuelto! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué él no estaba allí? Juudai no podía dejar de pensar en él. Johan se había ido. Johan... podría estar muerto.

Es mi culpa si lo está. Él no se acordaba de todo, pero sabía que había enviado a Yubel al espacio y ahora estaba de vuelta. Había sido su culpa, pero Johan había pagado por él. Así que ahora tenía que tratar de arreglarlo, pero ¿cómo podría...?

"Lo siento, Johan," murmuró, mirando a la almohada empapada de lágrimas. "Lo siento..."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Amé mucho el capítulo 35. Sobretodo porque ya había visto unas cuántas imágenes y doujinshis con escenas similares, de Juudai mirándolo dormir, aw que tierno *babea*. No tengo mucho qué decir... sólo deséenme suerte este domingo, que haré mi prueba para el examen a la Universidad xP. Espero que estén disfrutando los drabbles, son cincuenta y ya casi estamos por terminar xP.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Doce piedras gemas y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	37. Fantasía

**Balance de Poder**  
**Treinta y siete: Fantasía**

"Entonces, espera, ¿Mizuchi puede multiplicarse a sí misma?" Johan miró a Juudai. Aprender acerca de todo lo que había pasado mientras él no había estado ahí era simplemente fascinante. Él deseaba estar al tanto de todas sus aventuras lo más pronto posible.

"Ella lo hizo cuando estabamos en esa otra dimensión." admitió Juudai. "No le he preguntado si puede hacerlo en este mundo o no."

"Wow." Johan sonrió con malicia. "Imagina que yo pudiera hacer eso. Podría besarte en cualquier parte al mismo tiempo."

Juudai rodó los ojos. "¿Dos Johans? No creo que mi corazón pueda soportarlo."


	38. No hay cambio de planes

**Balance de Poder**  
**Treinta y ocho: No hay cambio de planes**

"¿Es esa una nube de lluvia allá arriba?" Johan volvió su cabeza para poder tener una mejor vista del cielo. Había una espesa nube inflándose con lluvia.

"Parece que sí." Juudai no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír mientras su mano tomaba con fuerza la de Johan. "¿Caminamos bajo la lluvia?" La posibilidad de precipitación, en su opinión, no significaba que no podían disfrutar paseando por un prado. Además, ¡significaba que podrían mojarse! ¡Y habría muchos charcos donde saltar para salpicarse!

Sin importar qué sucediera, en algunos sentidos, Juudai nunca maduraría.

Y Johan estaba feliz por eso también.


	39. La culpa es suya

**Balance de Poder**  
**Treinta y nueve: La culpa es suya**

Yubel odiaba a Johan Andersen con todo su corazón. ¿Cómo se _atrevía _a existir? ¿Cómo se _atrevía_ Juudai a preocuparse por alguien como él? ¿Por qué Juudai se preocupaba más por él que por ella? Ambos podían negarlo todo lo quisieran, pero ella sabía que era verdad. Juudai lo amaba, no a ella.

Johan lo amaba también. Ella lo había sabido desde el momento en que había tomado su cuerpo. Aún si Johan no lo sabía aún, él lo amaba y ella no podía perdonarlos por eso.

Todo era culpa de Johan. Y ella les haría sufrir mucho por eso. Por siempre.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Ven por qué odio a Yubel? x'D ¡Está obsesionada! Toda la tercera temporada molestando a Juudai, eso no es amor, es enfermizo :(. Bueno, qué decir. El drabble 37 fue genial, si no recuerdan quien es Mizuchi es la hermana de Saioh ¿cómo se llama Saioh en español? Ah, sí, Sartorius. Nunca vi las temporadas en español, 4kids sox. Ojalá Johan pudiera aprender esa habilidad x'D. Yo me robaría uno x'DDD. Ok, ya x'D. El drabble 38 lo sentí con relación al capítulo 9 de Doce piedras gemas x'D. Y éste, bueno ya dije, odio a Yubel -w-.

Ya también estamos en lo final de esto. Son 50 drabbles, en realidad eran 100, pero partiré el fic en dos, porque leer 100 de una sola vez es demasiado.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Doce Piedras Gemas, Imperfection y Our Songs por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por su apoyo, por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	40. Victoria pírrica

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta: Victoria pírrica**

El ataque de Rainbow Dragon había sido demasiado brillante. Johan sólo podía ver a Juudai en esos momentos y le dedicó su más cálida y cariñosa sonrisa. Juudai podría ver cómo todos regresarían a casa. Él ya había hecho su trabajo. Había forjado el más grande puente conocido por la humanidad, enviando a todos sus nuevos amigos a casa.

Extendió su mano hacia Juudai, no muy seguro de si podría alcanzarlo. Si el precio para que ellos regresaran era su muerte, entonces era un precio muy pequeño a pagar.

La luz se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Ya no podía ver a Juudai...

Todo había terminado. Juudai había ganado.


	41. Cumplir la ley

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta y uno: Cumplir la ley**

Siempre habían muchos rumores. Rumores de que se había visto a Sho un día, o a O'Brien otro. Haou no le ponía atención a ninguno de ellos. Ellos podían estar allí. Ellos podían no estarlo. Él tenía mucho trabajo del cual ocuparse.

Otro rumor llegó, uno de un duelista desconocido y la descripción era compatible...

Haou fue esa vez. Él tenía que saber, a pesar de todo. Pero cuando los rumores sólo dieron lugar a una emboscada, él desató su ira para destruir a todos...

La segunda ley fue aprobada por Haou: que nadie podría pronunciar el nombre de Johan Andersen, si lo hacían, perecerían por la mano del mismo Haou.


	42. Búsqueda sin fin

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta y dos: Búsqueda sin fin**

Juudai quería encontrar una manera de acercarse nuevamente a Johan. Había pasado varios días sin hablarle y eso no le gustaba. Sabía que sólo tenía que caminar del otro lado del bosque para estar con él, pero tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer también.

Aunque eso hacía más dulce el poder ver a Johan, porque no lo veía todos los días.

Se detuvo en la esquina de una calle y volvió a comprobar. ¿Aquello iba a funcionar?

"Johan, lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo. He tenido el peor tiempo tratando de obtener señal del celular desde aquí."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Haha, amé este último x'D. Ese Juudai todo temeroso de hablarle y la excusa que se inventa x'D. Bueno, me ha pasado, a veces no sé ni cómo hablarle a una persona a la cual no veo desde hace rato y me invento algo x'D así que lo comprendo x'DDD. También el drabble anterior, Haou es un malo, ¿será que le duele tanto oír el nombre?~ x'DD

Anyway, no tengo mucho qué decir.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Doce piedras gemas y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	43. Exploraciones

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta y tres: Exploraciones**

"¿Qué tan lejos vas?" preguntó Johan, mirando las sombras del infinito espacio que se extendía sobre ellos. Juudai era una presencia cálida y familiar a su lado, ambos se encontraban relajados, en el patio trasero de la casa de Johan.

"No lo sé. No he ido tan lejos. Todavía..." Juudai sonrió a su amante rápidamente. "Pero hay un montón de otros lugares en los cuales he estado que son magníficos."

"Vas a llevarme a verlos todos algún día, ¿no?" preguntó Johan, y Juudai asintió con la cabeza, estrechándole la mano.

"Tan pronto como hayas terminado en las ligas profesionales de este año." Juudai mantendría su palabra.


	44. ¿Primer encuentro?

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta y cuatro: ¿Primer encuentro?**

Un cosquilleo recorrió a Johan, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies cuando estrechó la mano de Juudai. De algún modo... de alguna manera que no podía comprender, él _conocía_ a esa persona. Conocía esos cálidos ojos marrones y esa sonrisa alegre. Esa no era la primera vez que se habían visto.

"Gracias, Ruby" murmuró, tan pronto Juudai desapareció detrás de sus amigos. Su compañero trinó un poco, con aire de suficiencia, mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello. Él lo acarició, mientras comenzaba a irse también. Ruby le había mostrado el camino.


	45. Compensaciones

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta y cinco: Compensaciones**

La película era realmente extraña. El argumento era ridículo, de los efectos especiales podías reírte y el casting de actores era uno muy malo. Juudai nisiquiera estaba seguro si entendía lo suficiente de la lengua como para saber qué estaba pasando, pero por la forma en la que Johan estuvo riéndose de las mismas cosas que él, supo que no se perdía de mucho.

Y no había manera de olvidar la sensación de calidez cuando Johan le tomó la mano, ni cuando estuvieron fuera del cine y él le sonrió un poco.

"¿Crees que podamos verla de nuevo?"

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Una serie de drabbles, creo que... más... ¿divertidos? Amé este último, creo que me da un infarto de imaginarlos en el cine, tomados de la mano y todo ;-;! Y luego el capítulo anterior... es que, ese encuentro... nos marcó a todos para siempre! Había algo en sus miradas... quizá son mis delirios de fangirl, pero cuando se estrecharon las manos, había algo en sus ojos, no sé qué... awww, ya me puse a fangirlear, mejor me voy x'D.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Doce piedras gemas, Imperfection y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse su tiempo en leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	46. Una voz añorada

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta y seis: Una voz añorada**

"¡Haou! ¡Haou! ¡Haou!" Una y otra vez aquella palabra hacía eco alrededor. Él había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sido repetida. Hizo un gesto de molestia, sabía perfectamente quién era. Había oído la palabra incontables veces en los últimos meses.

Ahora podría identificar a cada una de las voces que repetían su nuevo nombre y reconocerlas incluso si estaba dormido o medio muerto. Pero habría dado todas y cada una de ellas sólo para oír una en específico llamándolo por un nombre que nadie más tenía permitido mencionar.

Escuchar la voz de Johan diciéndole "Juudai" era algo sin precio.

E imposible.


	47. Corazón cautivo

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta y siete: Corazón cautivo**

Johan se estiró y miró los lazos negros que sujetaban sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza. Luego volvió a mirar a Juudai, quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. "¿Vas a dejarme ir ahora?"

"No sé." Juudai se sentó a su lado, deslizando un dedo por su pecho. "Me gusta verte de esta manera, atado completamente. Hace fácil el divertirse." Un destello malvado brilló en el fondo de sus ojos marrones.

Johan se estremeció al sentir la presencia oscura de Juudai tan cerca de él. "Me gustas así también." Juudai se acercó aún más. Johan sonrió. Aquello era perfecto.


	48. Recompensas de sumisión

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta y ocho: Recompensas de Sumisión**

Los ojos de Johan se abrieron tan pronto sintió las manos de Juudai cerrarse alrededor de sus hombros, jalándolo más cerca. Quería decir algo, pero todo lo que salía de sus labios eran gemidos de éxtasis, mientras los labios de Juudai se detenían sobre los suyos brevemente. Apenas notó cuando Juudai inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y besó su cuello, justo donde aleteaba su acelerado pulso.

¿Puedo? La voz de Juudai susurró a través de la mente de Johan. Éste sólo pudo asentir, a continuación, jadeó al sentir cómo los dientes de Juudai se cerraban en torno a su piel. Primero se sintió en shock, pero esa sensación fue reemplazada rápidamente por oleadas de placer. Rendirse nunca se había sentido tan bien.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Aún no consulto con Higuchimon, pero puede que esté cerca el final de este fanfic. Originalmente son 100 drabbles, pero yo quería partirlo en dos fanfics para que no tengan que leer demasiado. Le preguntaré este fin de semana, igualmente el lunes nos veremos con la actualización x'D. Por lo pronto, ¿qué tal les parecieron? Me gustó el de Haou. Sigue siendo mi Juudai muy en el fondo y sigue teniendo sentimientos aunque no los demuestre. Luego, el de Johan atado... ok, creo que me va a dar algo x'D. Ahora sí quiero ser Juudai x'D :baba:! x'D. Y éste... -w-! omg :(, aunque no me gusta Johan de uke, imaginármelo me hace babear x'DDDDD.

No tengo mucho más que comentar, si el lunes actualizo tres es que Higuchimon no me dejó partir en dos el fic. Si sólo actualizo dos es que sí x3, ya veremos...

BTW, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Doce Piedras Gemas y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	49. Así como eres

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cuarenta y nueve: Así como eres**

Él era el chico que Johan había conocido en la cima de la escuela.

Él era el Haou que había causando un genocidio en el otro mundo.

Él era el Enviado de la Gentil Oscuridad que traería paz y sanación al mundo.

Johan se dio cuenta mientras los años pasaban de que Juudai era todas esas cosas e incluso más. No es que Juudai súbitamente cambiara. Es que Johan había aprendido mucho más de él y cada parte que había conocido lo hacía amar a Juudai aún más.

"Nunca cambies, Juudai", dijo, jugando con el cabello de su amante. "Te amo así como eres."


	50. Fuera de lugar

**Balance de Poder**  
**Cincuenta: Fuera de lugar**

Oleadas de dolor se extendieron en sus muñecas, mientras improvisaba un vendaje. Ignoró el dolor, tenía que salir de ese lugar, para encontrar y advertir a Juudai de los planes de Brron.

Sólo pensar en el nombre de Juudai calentó su corazón y maldijo a Brron por 'entrenarlo' para matar a la persona que deseaba asesinarlo también, no podía, debía estar ayudándolo en su lugar...

Encontraría una manera de escapar. Y de encontrar a Juudai.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Bueno, Higuchimon aún no me ha contestado al mensaje que le envíe, así que no estoy segura si éste es el final de la historia o si nos seguiremos viendo x'D. Mientras tanto, debo de comentar un poco el capítulo anterior, el cual, as always, amé x'D. Es que, bueno, voy a ponerme de cursi diciendo esto, pero cuando amas a alguien te gusta todo lo que hace, incluso aunque cambie o tenga facetas que quizás no apruebes, aún así amas a esa persona. Es tan tierno ;-;! Y además, quién no amaría a Juudai siendo tan cuteoso como es x'D?

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, el viernes creo que no nos volveremos a ver, porque el jueves es mi cumpleaños no sé si actualizaré (podría estar demasiado ebria como para usar un teclado x'DDD) pero trataré xP.

Por mientras, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Imperfection (el final!), Our songs y dos nuevos proyectos: Melodías del corazón, una traducción que estoy haciendo y 'Más que palabras', 100 retos que me propuse, por si gustan pasarse a comentar :3.

Gracias por el apoyo, por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
